


Stranded

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, The Tempest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>painted for puckboum's Paperlegends fic over here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/945923/chapters/1846602</p><p>It is a fabulous fic, so be sure to give lots of kudos <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuckB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> for this painting I combined techniques from Impressionism and Post-impressionism, I used my own brush strokes in combination with grass brushes by Project_GimpBC to create a sense of distorted reality, it looks real at first glance but upon further inspection you can see cloned brushes and recognize that some elements here are a little too perfect. You may have noticed that the beach perspective is a bit off, which was done on purpose to emphasize the idea of Other, the idea that this island is within the realm of reality known to Arthur. 
> 
> At first, I had wanted to do a close-up of him but ultimately, it worked much better with the small figure almost lost in the surroundings (and yet he stands out because he is definitely not belonging). I really wanted to capture the theme of alienation which is so incredibly prominent in The Tempest.


End file.
